Magical Starsign: The Journey Onward
by Madnesz23
Summary: There are so few of these stories and I wanted to make my own, regardless of the current projects which... is a bad sign. This is focus on a Light-Sign user and a bit more interaction with the characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how the universe was saved from the vile powers that beckoned. While true was this mission and its completed vow, it had a deeper meaning to only a select few that set out for the journey across the stars, this was the beginning reason and purpose for a group of students from a distant and minor world known only to those that have lived there.

This is the story of how six classmates headed to the stars to find a teacher, beloved by all, who had disappeared for a long while.

* * *

There in the Will-o-Wisp Academy is how it begins as the classes were bustling with activity as they spoke to each other, six classmates standing out as one spoke up, another branching off to peer through the door. "Hey, Alexan!" The student still sitting turned his head to a red-head guy that was quite the smug guy. "Where's Miss Madeleline? Class shoulda started by now..." That was the question of the day as he shrugged as the guy continued. "Do you think something happened to her?" The girl next to the guy spoke up at that point.

"Calm down. She's just late. It happens all the time." The girl shrugged in the short dress and headband attire that she wore. "She's probably just finishing up her lesson plan. Anyway, it's nothing to get so worked up about." Another spoke up and the seated student turned to a green salamander who rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh! What is this, the thirtieth time this year? When's someone gonna give HER a tardy slip, that's what I wanna know!" Alexan didn't answer as the student who peered through the door, a rabbit girl, jumped and turned as she yelped.

"I see her! She's coming! Quick, everyone, get back in your seats!" The class quickly got to their seats and waited as the door slammed open and their teacher, a ditz of a teacher, but she was the best as she hopped a bit at the end of her rush before returning to her desk and speaking up.

"Gooooooooood morning, apprentices! I'm sure you were all quietly studying your spell books while you were waiting for me?" They swiftly agreed and Alexan was likely the only one to have been really studying his book before the sixth member spoke up, not really a student and more like a robot.

"Miss Madeleine, you must be aware that you are late for class. Again!" The red head started again.

"Yeah, what's up with that? You're late all the time, but when I forget my homework, who gets detention? ME! That's who!" Alexan rolled his eyes as the guy started again with a grimace. "If I get held back AGAIN this year, I'm holding you personally responsible!" But Madeleine just laughed as she apologized.

"I'm so sorry, my little students. I'll never be late again! I promise!" She chuckled a bit before it became a full laugh, Alexan shaking his head as he took in the band of friends that bonded around him.

A resident of Kovomaka, he was a lonely child before he attended the academy and found that he was going to be that same way as stories of other worlds, planets beyond the depths of their quaint world were regraded as mere fairy tales. While going into the lesson, he took in the friends that formed around him, the first to come to mind was the red-head, his name being Pico.

An adept user of fire magic, he personally believed himself to be a born leader, capable of leading the way, but both his dull wit and hot temper suggested otherwise as Alexan returned to his tome, thinking about how Pico was actually his first friend when he, heedless of the event, actually snapped at a few students harassing him, that suspended him, but Alexan helped Pico out a great deal after that and they bonded as friends before his thoughts went to the next, the girl in front of Pico.

Her name was Sorbet and she was a genius, a skilled and talented water mage and showcases her intelligence in such a way. She was cool, but sometimes a aloof about it, she joined Alexan in aiding Pico when he was suspended and drilled him hard on studying, it was a hard-fought battle, but one that she won... at times.

Alexan turned to the other side to see the third friend, the robot Mokka. While not a real student per say as he was found in a curio shop by the principal, Mokka was no less important as his dry and deadpan wit can be quite a thing to handle with his skilled use of earth magic. Mokka's friendship was actually a surprise as several students were commenting on how the robot couldn't get any friends and Mokka wronged all of them when he asked Alexan to be his friend and, without a thought otherwise, Alexan answered with a 'yes'.

The fourth friend turned and raised a brow to Alexan as he hummed and both smiled as the salamander turned back. His name was Chai and he was out of the norm because he said that he was a natural talent with wood magic while his folks were not so, and Alexan had a small rivalry with him on something that both of them had been feeling. Their friendship was tested when both were arguing about that thing, but Alexan stood up for Chai when it was kicked down with comments against him and the rivals swiftly became friends.

Alexan turned to the front to the last of the friends... and the reason why neither Chai or him yielded to the other, the bunny girl or young lady was Lassi and, though she is a scatterbrain at times, her control of wind magic was amazing and the two were close friends. Alexan was not privy to her nor was she, but she was a shy girl to admit those feelings and Chai was a rival in those affections. Alexan paused in his reading and mused.

He was Alexan, a student in light magic which was a rare thing to hold and his compassion and warmth was what kept the six friends together and they would continue in their lives of learning until they would graduate from the Academy...

...Or so they believe...

* * *

Students scattered out as Madeleine was called to the principal's office, Lassi and Mokka listening in as she hushed the robot. "I can hear the principal talking to Miss Madeleine!" The rabbit gleefully spoke in a whisper. "He sounds really serious, too." Mokka turned to Lassi and gave a answer.

"Maybe she is getting fired for being late to class thirty times in a row? Just a guess." Lassi shook her head as both turned back to the door and listened as the friends came over, Alexan humming as the pair were quiet before Sorbet asked.

"What's going on?" Mokka was silent as Lassi turned and questioned.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." The words were quiet as the six listened in as the principal spoke up.

"Miss Madeleine, you are the only person I can trust with this delicate matter. I'm afraid there's simply no other way. Leave your students in my care. We will await your return." The party looked at each other in confusion, where was she going that they needed to wait for her to come back?

"But... to the wind planet? Really?" The recent steps sounded like Madeleine had approached the Principal at the window. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Quite sure, Miss Madeleline. I need your help in dealing with a very troublesome wizard on Puffoon."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmm, indeed. He was once a student of yours, in fact." The party looked at each other before listening in a bit more. "His name is Kale, although he calls himself Master Kale now. My sources tell me that he has banded with a crew of villainous pirates, who do his dirty work across the solar system. I'm sure you remember him. He seemed a most promising pupil, but I'm afraid to say that he has gone somewhat astray. It may come to blows, and I pray you defend yourself if it does." Madeleine sounded like she turned and pondered before she gasped and exclaimed, surprise in her voice.

"Kale?! With the sruffy hair? But he was such a sensitive boy. What happened? I can't imagine him being any trouble." It was at that moment that Lassi and Mokka rushed in and the party followed them as Lassi yelped.

"Miss Madeleine!" The rabbit girl pleaded to the drawn attention, they were not angry, but more surprised that the six students just came in. "It's not true, is it? You're not really going to Puffoon, are you? Why? You can't leave us!"

"Teacher! We were listening at the door! We heard everything you discussed!" Leave it to Mokka to come out with it. "You have to go to Puffoon and fight pirates and evil wizards? This is HIGHLY alarming." Madeleline looked among them before directing her gaze to Alexan as she spoke to all of them, the principal just allowing it.

"Students, please! This conversation was not meant for your inquisitive ears." Sorbet spoke up as she added to the plea.

"Teacher! All of that talk about other planets... Are you honestly planning on going into space?"

Madeleine waved a hand as she spoke. "Please, I'll be fine. You should be more worried about your tome reports. They're due next week!" To that, they headed out, the principal and Madeleine sharing a look before they started classes and went through it, but the final part was interesting to the party as Madeleine spoke again. "Alexan, Chai, Lassi, Mokka, Pico, and Sorbet, could the six of you join me in the meditation room after class?" Needless to say, they agreed and did so after depositing their things and all entered before they formed a huddle and Chai spoke up.

"What's gotten into Miss Madeleine? Why'd she ask us all to meet her here?"

"I wish I knew." Sorbet answered as she rested a hand to her jaw and hummed in puzzlement. "But haven't you noticed that Miss Madeleine doesn't seem like herself today?" They turned to her as she sat on the cushion overlooking the garden, back to them, and Alexan did notice that Madeleine was often whispering to herself about something and resuming the lesson. He didn't need enhanced hearing to know that she had something on her mind and Lassi made a comment about that she turned, her eyes landing on Pico.

"You know what I think? I think it's 'cuz of something Pico did!" All turned to him and Pico responded.

"What? Me?! They can't prove anything!" Wrong choice of words as he tried again with a angry look on his face. "I mean... I didn't DO anything!" Mokka turned to Alexan and asked of him a simple thing.

"Alexan, why don't you ask Miss Madeleine what's going on?" All turned to him as Sorbet agreed.

"Yeah, Alexan, go ask her!" Alexan raised a hand, palm up as he didn't want to ask the teacher when they could have, but he dropped it and nodded as he spoke.

"Sure, I'll see what's on her mind." He turned and walked up the steps, approaching Miss Madeleine and slipping into 'at attention' stance. "Miss Madeleine?" Her head popped up and she turned as she spoke.

"Oh, have you been here long, Alexan?"

"No, we just got here." She nodded as the other five came up and she looked at them while standing up and breathed as she spoke again.

"Ah, and I see you're all here." Chai was the first to ask further.

"Miss Madeleine! What's going on?"

"The universe can be a very dodgy place, so it's high time for me to teach you how to defend yourselves." She raised a finger as she continued on. "But this lesson isn't about your standard spell-flinging, so listen well." She lowered it with the continuation. "The skill I will teach you now are designed for extreme circumstances." Pico piped up in excitement.

"Extreme circumstances?! That sounds dangerous... and awesome!" Lassi was next.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you're teaching us how to defend ourselves, does that mean you're taking us with you to Puffoon?!" Madeleine turned to Lassi, a sense of weighted heart in her visage as she spoke.

"Ah, err, em... No, children. I'm going to the wind planet alone." She straightened up a bit as she continued. "I'm afraid I don't have the time to explain why that is, so please, I'll have to ask you all to be understanding." They slowly nodded as Madeleine spoke. "Now, then... Alexan! Step forward, please." Alexan did just that as Madeleine drilled them on the basics, faced with the training dummies that the Academy had. He preformed his skills on the single dummy first brought forth for a basic guideline of the battle, expanding out some with his kicks to make it into a flurry of five while he charged his Arclight spell to slam with more power.

The next lesson was of rows, dividing the battle between Chai and him against three of the dummies, Alex could hit the front row with his physical skills while his magic can hit anywhere, Chai couldn't do that from the back row and their spells were different as well, Arclight was focused on a single target while Chai's spell, Pepperthorn, wrecked absolute havoc on the dummies in general.

The third lesson had Sorbet and Alexan against one dummy, unfair for the dummy, but they task was their star signs, the type of elemental power that they studied under and use in their magic. Alexan's power of the light had no counter other than those of the dark alignment while the five elements bested one or weakened to another. Fire red signs can burn through Wood, Wood green signs weather the Wind away, Wind yellow signs erode the Earth, Earth brown signs drain the Water, and Water blue signs douse the Fire, the Sign Pentagon as Alexan once called it with the white Light and shadow Dark in the center of it. It was even proven with Arclight doing the standard amount, but Sorbet's Hailstorm did remarkable damage to the dummy as Madeleine explained the planets and their effects, light magic stronger during the day while dark magic was at home within the night.

It finally came down to a full battle against a few of the dummies and they stood victorious as Madeleine cataloged all of her lessons in a book that she gave to Alexan to study from so that, when they head into space, they would be just as prepared, Sorbet gasping as she spoke up.

"Are you serious? Are WE going to travel to space, too?"

"So, wait, we're all going to space now?" Chai mused as he finished. "Cool." Madeleine broke that train as she chuckled.

"Whoa ho ho! No, no, I'll be going alone. Yes, quite alone." She paused before she continued. "And yet... I've got a strange, foreshadowy feeling. If anything happens to me, I want you to be prepared." Mokka questioned that feeling.

"What could happen to you? You're Miss Madeleine. You know... well, everything." She hummed as she replied to the statement.

"Well, I don't know... just a weird feeling, is all. I don't want to alarm you." She looked right at them and spoke. "The important thing to remember is this: you each have great power. Believe in it." With that, the lesson came to an end and, the very next day, Miss Madeleine departed from the Academy, heading to the stars. Principal Biscotti didn't say where she was heading off to for the rest of the school, the only words that slipped out from his grieved look and hung head was this.

"It should have been me..." The grieved on his face and the concern he carried was enough to understand that he too had a bad feeling, but what could they do, they were students that needed to learn more, it was not their place to speak out and set out for someone they cared for, they needed to wait for her safe return.

...If only it had been so...


	2. Chapter 2

Three months soon passed and there was no sign of Miss Madeleine anywhere, that level of worry boiling over some, but Alexan retained his focus as he and Mokka were in the meditation chamber with Sorbet herself focusing as the robot spoke. "Do you think...?"

"It's hard to say..." Alexan replied with a huff as their eyes had been on Sorbet. "She is taking it rather easily, but I can feel a level of worry in her soul, she is not doing so well with this whole thing, I am just thankful that she had managed to get this far." Mooka turned as he spoke.

"So... how can we help?" Alexan didn't know, nor did he have to as Pico and Chai entered, searching a bit before Pico sighed and turned to Chai.

"Not here..." Chai turned in reply.

"Yup. She's not here." Sorbet entered the conversation as she asked.

"What's the matter, Pico? Chai? Looking for someone?" She stood up as Pico turned to her and the pair walked up to her as Pico explained.

"We, uh, kinda lost Lassi. I don't know what got into her head." Pico explained it out as Alexan was often sure that Lassi was one of a kind with her words. "She went totally psycho, talkin' about how she was gonna take off into space or something." Mokka joined in as he asked.

"Space? What gave her that idea?" Alexan joined behind the robot as Chai answered.

"Lassi must think she can find Miss Madeleine on the wind planet, right?" Chai shrugged as he continued. "I mean, it's been, what, three months since anyone saw her, right?" They nodded as the salamander continued. "So... maybe she really is in trouble, and maybe we should be doing something about it!" Sorbet hummed with a frown as she replied.

"We're all a little worried about Miss Madeleine, but how does she expect to go into space?" The answer didn't hit them too hard before Sorbet gasped. "Hey! Maybe..." She whipped toward Mokka and asked, Pico's exclaim unheard. "Hey, Mokka, you know that old prank the seniors play on freshmen about there being a rocket ship hidden in the school?"

"Yeah. That was really funny." Pico broke down laughing as he exclaimed at the robot.

"I still remember how the seniors hid in that necromancy lab, waiting for you to come in there looking for a rocket. Oh, man... that was hilarious." The meaning clicked with him as he gasped himself at the thought. "Wait a second. Are you saying she's actually trying to find that rocket?!" He near-whipped over to Chai as he exclaimed. "Whoa, Chai! Do you think it really exists?! We've gotta find it!" The salamander jumped as he exclaimed as well.

"Yeah, let's go scout around and see what we can find." The two bounded out of the room as Sorbet sighed.

"Those two are hopeless on their own. I'd better go along." She bolted out of there in pursuit as Mokka deadpanned the thought.

"They think there's a rocket hidden in the school? This is ridiculous." The robot hung its head as it continued. "We're going to get laughed at. Again."

"Who knows, Mokka." Alexan answered as he crossed his arms about the idea himself. "In any case, Lassi is somewhere in the school and we need to find her, rocket or not."

"Right. Like they are going to find an operational space rocket hidden in some back room of the school."

"Are you sure that we won't?"

"Fine. I guess I better come with you." Alexan raised a brow as Mokka continued. "Someone has to talk you out of doing anything stupid... and human."

"Of course..." Still, two was better than just one as they headed out of the meditation room and started to look around the school for any sign of rocket, Lassi, or just sheer mischief, but one of the students gave a lead, there was a series of weird noises going on in the storage room. The pair headed up to the storage room and found Sorbet who went in to investigate and she spoke up as they approached her.

"Oh, hey, Alexan. Look at this wall." He stepped closer to see the same thing, the wall was littered with a number of bricks sticking out, odd how this was never noticed before, that could have been a problem for anyone. "It looks like you might be able to climb it, huh?" Mokka spoke up as Sorbet stepped to the side.

"I sense traces of previous access. Someone has climbed through here before us." Alexan looked up as he spoke.

"It could have been Lassi or someone wandering, we still need to check." He walked up to it and started to scale up, making swift progress with Mokka follow slowly with Sorbet behind before he made it and paused before something that surprised him. Before he could speak up, Sorbet screeched in surprise of the thing as she quickly asked the robot.

"What is THAT!? Hey, Mokka! You know what that machine is?" Mokka approached the device as he spoke.

"Someone must have been performing an experiment here." She turned to the robot as Alexan walked over and ran a hand over it himself, awed by it.

"An experiment? What kind of experiment?" Mokka didn't answer and neither did Alexan as Sorbet spoke once more in surprise. "Whoa..." She walked past them to gaze upon the most surprising door they had ever seen before she exclaimed to them. "What is up with that door?!" The pair joined her as they gazed upon the door before Mooka spoke up, having run a scan of the archives.

"I just accessed the school's architectural blueprints, and there is no record of this door. How curious."

"So it is something... out of place..." Alexan mused as he approached the door with a slow step and reached out to open the door to the near-exclaim of the friends before the unbelievable happened...

...The door woke up and spoke in a slow tone. "What is the meaning of this? You seek to open the door to the heavens?" Without prompt, Alexan answered.

"Yes..."

"I can grant entrance only to those who wield great power. If you seek to pass, show me your power." The door fell silent as Alexan thought about it, 'show his power', what does that mean...?

"Alexan, maybe we should..."

"I would advise that we..." But both Sorbet and Mokka's suggestions were cut short as Alex breathed, light forming around him as he spoke.

"Of radiant stars above; Of holiest candles alight. Shine for me to pierce the shadows and lead me to the next dawn, and clear the sorrow of the past!" The spell worked and light erupted from him as Sorbet exclaimed with Mokka to the power before the door spoke once more.

"Now opens the door to the heavens." With a rumble, the door split open and Alexan pumped his fist to the success as Mokka finally spoke up in surprise.

"Alexan, you opened the door!" He nodded as he turned to the opening further as Sorbet questioned once more.

"Who knew there was such a creepy door in the back of this storage closet? And who put this here, anyway?"

"Yeah... who did..." Alexan thought about it as he peered into the tunnel that was now filling with light.

"Well, it's open now. We might as well see what it was guarding, right?" He nodded as he took the lead and soon found more of the experiment material before Mokka and Sorbet followed, the robot speaking up with a series of robotic scanning.

"I detect fresh footprints here. Just another of the many fine details your frail humans eyes cannot perceive." Sorbet jumped in excitement.

"I bet those are Lassi's footprints!" She paused as she further questioned. "But what is she doing back here?" Mokka walked forward before turning back as the two took in the trailing ladder upwards.

"They lead up the ladder. Whoever it was climbed up here." Sorbet questioned as she took it in to how tall the ladder must be.

"This ladder here? It's really tall." Alexan steeled himself as he spoke.

"We have no chance, whoever it is must have found something and I am not backing down until we find Lassi, this talk of rockets is getting a bit out of hand." Alexan breathed as the pair of girl and robot looked at each other before the light student started to scale, the height rather large, but he scaled it before he exclaimed to the sight. "What the...!?" Sitting in front of him on a large platform were six cone-nosed machines, teal-blue in color and looked like they were actually rockets themselves as Sorbet and Mokka joined him before Sorbet spoke in surprise.

"So that's... a rocket?"

"These rockets seem to be in pristine condition. They could be space-worthy!" Mokka joined behind Sorbet as Pico and Chai joined them as well to the fire-mage's exclaim.

"WHOA! Check this place out! What is it? What are all these pointy pod things doing here?!"

"No. Way." The salamander exclaimed in surprise as well. "The rumors were true!"

"Even after she told us, I half-doubted that Miss Madeleine was going to Puffoon. I guess she was serious, though. These are space rockets!" Swiftly, Alexan made to investigate the rockets before an alert rang out, the party looking around as a automated voice spoke.

"Launch preparation sequence complete. Now opening launch bay doors... Liftoff in T-minus seventy seconds..." The alert rang out as the school started to shake and the five braced as the chamber sudden opened and sunlight poured in to glow over the rockets as Pico exclaimed.

"The ROOF just OPENED!" Alexan grimaced as he shouted himself.

"This isn't the roof, this is the CLOCKTOWER!" Without warning, the rocket in front of them engaged and blasted off, knocking them back before Alexan pulled himself together with a groan and peered up as one of the rockets soared high, but it was the face that was inside that caught his attention... It was Lassi... "Stars above, Lassi..." He pulled himself up before he flung himself into another rocket, climbing on in and moving through the motions like it was second nature to him as the system acknowledge him.

"**GIGAFLOPPY NEUROBRAIN ONLINE... REAL-TIME ACTUATORS ACTIVATED... HYPERCOILS WARMED... AND TOASTY.**" Pico roused himself just the same as the system check out continued. "**LIQUID-FUEL INJECTORS... LOADED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE GO!**" The console in front of him opened up as a lever emerged as the system finished. "**LIFTOFF PREPARATION SEQUENCE COMPLETE. PULL THE LEVER TO INITIATE LAUNCH.**" Alexan reached out and gripped the lever, taking a breath to sooth his mind before he pulled as the rocket shook. "**GIGABOOSTERS GIGABLASTING... LIFTOFF SEQUENCE... INITIATED.**" Pico yelped before the rocket soared into the sky as the party started to pull themselves together, but the chase was on as Alexan soared in pursuit of Lassi, quickly catching up, but Lassi was not in the handle of her own ride as she drifted and slammed into a asteroid before she started to fall, Alexan soaring after her down to a massive, brown planet, the impact was going to hurt as he crashed and it blacked out on him...

* * *

Alexan roused himself back up as he groaned, pushing up as sand fell away from him before he stumbled up and gripped his left side, panting as he noticed that the spot where he tumbled out was... crimson, pulling away his left hand to find it was staining red, but he pushed it out of his mind as he spoke. "...Where...?" He raised a hand to block out the raging sand that flew about him, he was in a sandstorm from what little he knew or learned before he checked out his ship, grimacing to the destruction it faced before he spoke again. "Great... well, I came this far, now I need..." His eyes shot before he looked around for anything before he spotted another protruding thing, stumbling over before he found it was the other rocket and look further down was Lassi as he stumbled over and roused her lightly to her groan with his other hand.

"Ug... Oooh... Wa... Water... Get the kovo water from the rocket." He grimaced at how dry her mouth was looking before he stumbled over, grabbing the bottle before rushing over, trying to pour it in, but her mouth must have been only parted slightly as he then did the reckless thing.

"Don't think too harsh of me, Lassi..." Alexan drunk the kovo water before lifting her head up and proceed to kiss her, her mouth accepting the contact as the water passed between them and she gulped the refreshing water down before she roused herself... to Alexan kissing her as she yelped, accidentally pushing Alexan away as her lips looked refreshed now.

"Whuzzza? Alexan!? What are you doing here and kissing me!?" Alexan didn't have a reply as he stumbled painfully to her near-sighted question as she looked around. "For that matter, where is here, anyway?" She stopped before gasping as she rushed over as the red started to drip into the sands." Oh my gosh, Alexan, I'm so sorry, let's get you fixed up fast!" She dragged him over to her rocket as the sand battered the wrecked ship, but it was better cover as she quickly used the still-active heal-o-mat to mend him, both relieved that the gash he got was mended before their eyes and leaving a small scar on his body before he spoke.

"Thanks..." She sat with legs under her as she spoke.

"We're not on Kovomaka anymore, are we?" Alexan shook his head as he answered.

"I'm afraid not, don't you remember what you just did before I went chasing after you?" Lassi hummed before she spoke.

"I remember zooming through the blackness for a while, and... I remember Kovomaka getting smaller and smaller. And I remember these other stars and all getting bigger and bigger! But... that's all I remember." Her gaze pierced his body as she spoke, reaching out and taking his hand. "But I'm all OK now! Now I've got you with me, Alexan! We're in this weirdness together, now!"

"Never been one to drop everything for survival." Alexan spoke as he stood up, but he didn't relinquish his hold and Lassi noticed with a red glow before he spoke again. "Both of our rockets are toast, we've stuck on this weird sandy planet unless we find some other means of flight." She nodded and got up before she spoke.

"Hey, Alexan..." He faced her fully before she released and touched her lips. "Do you... do you like me, like, REALLY really like me?" Alexan grimaced as he didn't want to talk about it before he rubbed the back of his head, the heal-o-mat also removing the blood from his clothes somehow.

"I... I REALLY, really like you, like I love you as I saw this beautiful rabbit and... I wanted to be hers like I wanted her to be mine, but I was... selfish, I didn't want to talk about it in the first place because... I respect you too much and I had a slight rivalry with Chai on... who loves you more..." The tomato returned to her awe and shock as Alexan lowered his head in apology. "I... I stole your first kiss and I am..." Anymore was lost when Lassi closed the gap and placed her lips on his while on tippy toes, he surprised before he melted into it like her before both parted as Lassi spoke.

"I... I have a huge crush on you, Chai is cool, nice even, but... I really like you more..."

"Th-That's cool..." Alexan gasped before both realized their looks were getting heated and parted quickly before he exclaimed to both of them crimson in the face. "L-Let's get out of here!"

"Y-Yeah!" They joined together and headed upwards before the sandstorm picked up and Lassi gasped to the harsh winds blowing them back. "The wind is pushing us back!"

"Well, let's blow it away, use your magic!"

"Oh, great idea!" The yellow aura formed as Lassi chanted. "Hear me, wind! Hear my call! Dancing in the sky... Shaping the clouds... Whispering to the heavens... Hear my plea, and send your gale!" She finished and the winds did come as the sandstorm was torn apart and the air cleared to a harsh sunny light overhead, but neither cared as Lassi rushed forward and cheered in bouncing. "I did it! I actually did it! The sandstorm's gone!" Alexan walked over as Lassi commented. "Don't sweat it, Alexan! I know your light magic will come in handy soon enough!" The ground shook and a claw emerged before Lassi turned in confusion, Alexan getting a bad feeling as a second claw emerged on the other side before Alexan yelled.

"Lassi, get behind me!" She yelped as she was pulled and placed behind Alexan as the sands in front of them surged and a massive insect gazed back at them with pincers, purple antennas, and cat-eyes as Lassi screeched as the thing surged from the sands and went on the attack. Alexan wasted no time in slamming a kick, the thing wincing from the kick, but only barely as Alexan landed and shouted. "Lassi, use your Wind Talon!"

"R-Right!" She channeled before blasting, the discs of winds slamming into the creature as it roared in pain as she yelped. "Did... did my attack just do more damage to it!"

"It must be an Earth-attuned creature, keeping hitting it!" Alexan shouted before he dashed as the tail swung, Lassi gasping as she was the target before Alexan stopped it from smacking her, his brow popping before the tail whacked him away and he rolled before he shouted with an white aura. "Arclight!" His spell slammed into the beast and toppled it as Lassi shouted.

"Wind Talon!" The second round cleaved across the underbelly as the creature screeched before it died on its side, the light fading before it just crumbled to dust, Alexan standing up before he felt Lassi tackle him in a hug as she exclaimed. "Wow! Did you see how powerful you were in that fight? That was incredible, Alexan! I bet that's what Miss Madeleine was talking about when she said that the power of the planets would help us!"

"Maybe..." Alexan hummed as he peered up to the orb in the sky, covered his eyes so his eyes didn't burn out, still the fact that they would have encountered something so big was something else as he paused before looking back down to Lassi who was... blushing red again.

"I... I have something for you." She lightly pulled him down before kissing him again, Alexan hummed as he wrapped his arms around her, her hands resting on his chest and his hands rested on her sides before she parted and asked. "Can... can I be your girlfriend...?"

"I... sure, you can..." She nuzzled him before he spoke. "Let's keep going, we have a long trek to go." She nodded as the two of them headed on, to the start of their new adventure as both partners and as a couple...


End file.
